1. Technical Field
This device relates to the manipulation of bed-fast patients that require the use of a bed pan by supporting the patient in an elevated manner on the bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of inflatable designs. See for example U.s. Pat. Nos. 3,728,744, 4,207,633 and 4,437,195.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,744, a bed pan apparatus is disclosed which has a generally U-shaped inflatable cushion on a base. The cushion is inflated raising the patient so the pan can be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,633 shows an inflatable body support that has a seat portion and a back support portion, both of which are made of flexible resilient material.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,195 discloses a self-inflating bed pan that is positioned under a patient and inflated, used, and then removed in an inflated configuration.